User talk:Jäzzi
Message from Evertide (talk) I apologize for reuploading the "I Was Very Afraid" picture; I didn't realize it had been deleted until I saw the message in my e-mail and learned that that was what had happened and why. I believe I re-deleted that picture; if I did not, I will do so as soon as I find out how. I also apologize for the inconvenience. :Let's try not to let it happen again. And only admins can delete pages and images. – Jäzz '' 02:31, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Message from Pucho00 (talk) Someone help me. I'm being violated by Ghirahim. :That's uh... very nice? – ''Jäzz '' 00:38, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hi there! I've been doing good. I'm pretty distraught about the Zelda timeline getting revealed, but other than that I'm doing well. I've been off the internet lately with holiday stuff and family being in town, but in about a week or so I should be back to stalking around irc and/or skype at various times. How have you been?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku''']] 03:49, December 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: POKE BAN Hello I am contacting you on here b/c I am blocked on Poke. I just want you to know that I was not sockpuppetting in order to get around my ban and back on chat. I was only doing it so that I could try to talk with Wattz about my chat ban, as he would not respond to me on mine or his talk page. When I went into the chat I openly revealed my true identity and told him that I wanted to talk to him. However, he would not listen and just kept kicking me. I did this because on my talk page he did tell me that he would never lift my ban, which I did not think was fair, as I was a first time offender and was new. I would think that an indefinite ban is something that would only be used on a multiple time offender. I guess I was wrong. I am sorry if I caused any major problems, but I do not believe I did. Thank you for hearing me out. --Specialbeamkamehameha (talk) 16:56, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :No. Go away. This is not the place to whine about your ban on Pokémon Wiki. You were justly banned for being a sockpuppet. If you wanted to talk to Wattz, you could've done so on his talk page. You socked to get back in chat. Go away. I'm not discussing your ban here. Now get, shoo. – ''Jäzz '' 17:00, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I DID NOT SOCK JUST TO GET ON CHAT! Trying to talk to him on his talk page was hard, as i was impatient and could not wait the long time for him to get back to me. I socked to talk to him. If I was socking just to get back on chat, why would I go on and openly say my identity and tell Wattz I just wanted to talk?--Specialbeamkamehameha (talk) 18:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC)